This application relates to a unique heat exchanger and a method of forming such a heat exchanger.
Heat exchangers are utilized in any number of applications. In one type of heat exchanger, an outer shell surrounds a plurality of tubes. One fluid is circulated through the outer shell and a second fluid is circulated through the tubes. The two fluids exchange heat with each other, and cooling or heating, or both is achieved.
It is typical that in such a shell and tube heat exchanger the tubes extend along a linear direction. In some applications, one of the two fluids may be in two distinct phases within the heat exchanger. When this occurs, efficient heat transfer between the two fluids raises challenges.